1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an arrangement for the optical coupling of optical and/or opto-electronic components using free-beam technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In light wave guide transmission components, such as for laser modules or IRED modules and in reception components such as photo diodes or monitor diodes, there is the technical problem of optically coupling the opto-electronic semiconductor component or the semiconductor chip to a light wave guide in free-beam technology in an efficient way.
Hemispherical terminations of the light waveguide and, in part, spherical lenses between diodes and light wave guides serve this purpose of coupling the transmission component to the semiconductor component. Spherical lenses, however, involve considerable time and effort to mount and adjust.
It is known to employ a specially designed spherical lens carrier for such coupling purposes. The carrier may be manufactured using etching technology as a silicon part in micromechanics. Such a lens carrier is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0 280 305.